This invention pertains to personal electronic devices in the general category of Smart Handheld Devices (including PDAs, Personal Companions, PC Companions, Smart Phones, Data-enabled Mobile Phones), PC Computers (including portables, laptops, notebooks, ultra portables and desktop computers), mobile telephones, and the like.
This invention relates to a system for, and method of, performing a significantly increased range of functions in a handheld unit. The system and method of the invention provide for the performance, in a single handheld unit and with a single energy source, of many of the functions specified in the previous paragraph. The system and method of this invention provide for the performance of these functions in the handheld unit over an extended time period without having to recharge or replace the energy source.